Vladislaus's Obsession
by cubanagurl
Summary: Sequel to Beauty Meets The Beast... Vlad is obssessed with Anna, and she knows it, but it is not only him that is obsessed...can young Anna understand her passion?


Vlad's Obsession

_Anna was laying on a green matress. Well,that's what it felt like. The grass was a bright green. Anna just smiled as she kept looking at the sky. The sky was lavender, the sun finally setting, as the ''spring'' breeze whipped her face. She giggled as the dandelion's offerings tickled her soft cheek. Anna looked ahead to see a willow tree. She has never seen these kind of trees in Trannsylvania in her 13 years that she lived. She admired the leaves, and couldn't believe what kind of world she was in. Her own little ''dreamworld'' smiled back at her, encouraging her to smile and enjoy what her dream has given her. To bad that she couldn't see the beautiful sea she has imagined all her life. Her eyes caught upon a raven, resting on a branch of the tree. The raven kept staring at her. Anna stared back in fright. People in her village told her that ravens were not a good sign. Suddenly, the raven swooped up on Anna. It stood on her stomach, it's talons sinking on her skin. She screamed in pain, as it's talons sank deeper and deeper. The pain was unimaginable. The raven kept staring in an innocent way, while Anna struggled to get up to get this creature off of her. She looked at it's eyes to see a rare sapphire that she recongized. Then, the raven walked up to where her face was, and pecked her cheek with it's black long beak. For some reason, it felt pleasurable. All of a sudden, the raven's feathers shriveled up, some curving, morphing to beautiful black hair pulled back. The body grew taller, and the feathered body became a muscled body covered in black clothing. It's eyes still glued to her, and it's malicous beak became a sneaky smile. Anna finally realized who the raven actually was. He smiled, in his mind pleading her to smile back. ''It's nice to see you calm, princess. That is one of my favorite emotions that ever appears on your beautiful face.'', Vlad said amused by Anna's behavior towards him. Anna just stayed silent. She knew this was a dream. He is not going to do anything.......Vlad suddenly, kissed her forehead lovingly, as Anna responded with a kiss on his cold cheek. Vlad chuckled in surprise. Anna gasped, what did she do? ''Don't worry, little princess, you are young, and I cannot do anything. But, don't get to comfortable, you age quite fast, and I will have my time to touch that lucious lips of yours.'', Vlad mused. Anna frowned. How dare he say that? She will never let him touch her. Vlad disappeared in a flash, leaving Anna alone on the soft grass......._

Anna woke up in hot sweat. Her eyes weary, yet her attention span was focused on her forehead. She still felt his cold soft lips on her head. With a grunt, she got up groggily, and looked directly in her big mirror. She pulled a part of her nightgown down, to see red wounds on her chest. Anna blinked numerously making sure it was just an illusion. The wounds were from the raven's talons digging into her skin. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She slowly rubbed her fingers against the wounds. It still felt irritated, like a pain that you couldn't take away. Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance. Just another of Vlad's ''markings''. She had a collection of them almost on every inch of her body. Well, she knew one thing for sure. He was certainly obssesed. Mad that he cannot have freedom to caress her anywhere he could please. Maybe someday....Wait, WHAT? Ughhhhh...... she felt like a huge idiot. For some reason, she felt something for him. It's strange how a grown man can love such a young girl. It's like if he was looking into the future. Anna just shrugged it off. She felt uncomfortable just thinking about him. Anna treaded downstairs just in time for breakfast. The kitchen smelled burnt. Ewgggg.....perhaps Velkan was cooking this time......''Oh good morning, Anna, you are in time for breakfast!'', 18 year old Velkan almost sang. Anna chuckled. Her brother was so unbelievable. ''Yeah.... did you cook this time Velkan?'', Anna asked unenthusiasticly. ''Yup made it all myself!'', Velkan exclaimed. ''Yea.....thought soo....'', Anna replied holding a piece of disgusting ham, glopping over her hand. Velkan took out the food from the oven, nearly dropping the tray from it's hotness. Anna snorted in laughter. ''And, for today's breakfast.....burnt toast and bologna.'', Velkan said disgusted. Anna looked at Velkan with a sympathetic look. ''You see, that's why father says to steal the eggs in the morning'', Anna said sarcastically. Velkan sighed. ''Now what are we gonna eat?'', Velkan asked. ''Nothing. I am actually not hungry anymore.'', Anna replied scraping the burnt toast. ''Me neither'', Velkan agreed. ''Then why did you ask?''. ''I actually don't know. I am trying to make this ''mugshot'' more drastic.''. Anna giggled. Her brother was hilarious.

Velkan and Anna decided to go out for a ''little walk''. They acutually wanted to go werewolf hunting, while their father deer hunted. They both seperated. Anna was alone. The sky was grey,compared to her ''lovely'' dream. Ughh.....she cannot think of that one again. Her main focus was on the sounds of the hollow forest. Her silver gun was cocked and ready. Her dark chocolate curls hanging down along the outline of her skinny face. Her chocolate eyes were glued to her surrondings. Paying attention to low growls to that of a werewolf. Her heart was beating slowly, and steady, compared to when Vlad was around.......Why does she have to think about him? Anna jumped at the sound of a growl. She was thinking about Vlad so much that she didn't notice that she should be paying attention to the sounds. ''Come on out you furry beast. I am impatient.'', Anna whispered. The growls got louder in by a minute. She concentrated on one specific werewolf, that she didn't notice the one standing behind her..... She screamed. A werewolf stabbed his claws at Anna's shoulders, making Anna yelp as loud as she could. More appeared, in their monstrosity, and started biting and clawing at the poor 13 year old. Her cries of help couldn't be heard, since Velkan was nowhere near. The grotesque creatures sneered in their victory, as they thought they have killed poor Anna Valerious. Her rare blood smeared their lips, as they tried more of her beautiful flesh. They didn't realise that Vlad had been watching as he swooped on all of them, sacrificing himself for this girl. His muscles stretched as he beat all of the werewolves with all his might. His brides stood behind him screeching and screaming, worried that vlad would be killed. Anna laid there unconcious, unaware of what was going on. Her blood was spilt on the ground, as Vlad avoided the aroma of the rare blood. The brides looked at the unconcious girl. They wondered why Vlad would want to save this girl. ''Marishka grab her feet, Aleera grab her arms. We must take her to a safe place.'', Verona commanded. Marishka and Aleera looked confused. ''And why would we do that? She's just a pathetic human!She's also a Valerious, she doesn't deserve to live!'', Marishka yelled. ''We must, Marishka! For some reason our master wants to protect this girl. So, we will make sure we get exactly what he wants.'', Verona shouted back. Aleera rolled her eyes and helped Marishka carry Anna. ''Aleera don't roll your eyes, we are doing this for him.'', Verona scolded.

The brides took Anna to a meadow making sure she was safe. Aleera paced back and forth in front of the unconcious body of Anna. ''I know exactly what you are thinking, Aleera. I feel the same way. The strange aroma is making me swoon. This is the only Valerious that has this rare blood. Uggh... for some reason she reminds me of someone.....well, never mind....I am starving!'', Marishka rambled to Aleera. Aleera sighed. ''WHEN IS VERONA COMING BACK? She is taking so long getting the master....'', aleera said. Marishka shrugged. Suddenly, Verona and Vlad crashed through the meadow, the other brides startled by their enterance. ''The three of you should leave us alone. I need to heal , Anna.'', Vlad told the brides. They hesitated, but finally nodded, and flew away. Vlad looked down at Anna with worry. He couldn't stand the way Anna looked. She looked as if she were dead, and he didn't like that. He also didn't want the brides around because he felt relieved that only Anna was near him. He couldn't stand her rare blood. He just wanted to drink it right there, feeling a nice sensation down his throat. Even though, he longed for this satisfaction, he couldn't do this to her. He needed to protect her. He wanted her in his arms, begging him to take her away. He suddenly, crouched down to heal her wounds. The only way he could do it, was to kiss away her wounds.

He pressed his cold lips into the wounded areas, also getting a little taste of her blood. His mind was throbbing. He couldn't stand it. He licked a wound on her arm. Feeling the sensation of her warm blood in his mouth. Her blood tingled in his stomach. Somethng he has never tasted before. Sparks of passion filled inside him. He didn't need to worry, he already healed the other wounds. He couldn't help, but moan in pleasure. He made sure that his fangs didn't come out, but only his human tounge, taste this delightful blood. Anna opened her eyes, finally concious, to feel a tounge caressing her groaned in pleasure, not actually knowing why she is doing these sounds....Vlad finally realised that Anna also awoke. He gasped. Anna got her senses back and realised that she was moaning at the face of Vlad. She hyperventilated in shock. ''I am sooo sorry, Anna....you were hurt, and I was trying to protect you......I was healing you...'', Vlad said in shock. Anna shook her head.''Get away from me!'', Anna yelled. Vlad nervously pulled his hair back with his hand, wondering why he had just tasted a 13 year old's blood, especially from Anna Valerious! Anna was about to run away, when Velkan stood in front of her. ''What's going here? What's Dracula doing here?'', Velkan asked panickly. Anna looked in shock. Vlad was actually Dracula! Her enemy! ''Wait, you are Count Vladislaus Dragulia?'', Anna questioned. Vlad nodded. ''I can't believe it! You are a vampire.....that's why you were tasting my blood, now I know how truely perverted you are!'', Anna exclaimed. Velkan grew furious. ''He did what?!I will kill you monster! Stay away from my sister, you beast!'', Velkan shouted. Velkan was about to strike,when Vlad grabbed his wrist. ''You cannot kill me with that sword, Velkan. And, I was actually trying to save your sister! She would have been dead if I hadn't healed her wounds!'', the Count shouted. His anger was as big as ever. Suddenly Voris came back from deer hunting. ''DRACULA! Step away from my children!'', Voris yelled. Vlad looked back to see Voris Valerious behind him in rage. Then, he disapeared. ''Damn it! Did he do anything to you two?'', Voris asked his children. Velkan nodded, and told Voris about what Vlad did to Anna. Anna stood silent. She knew he would come back no matter what.

Anna was locked in her room. Voris was making sure that the Count wouldn't come for her. Anna was annoyed. She couldn't stand staying in one room for a while. She paced in the room, remembering his tounge touching her arm. Not only has he felt passion, but her passion senses were tingling. But why didn't he actually tell her who he was....perhaps not to frighten her......Suddenly, a shadow outstretched on a wall. She gasped. ''Anna, there is no need to gasp, you've already done enough sounds before.'', Vlad said sarcastically. Anna immediately took out her pocket knife,threatning to strike.''tsk tsk tsk That's no way to behave, Anna. I was only kidding.'', Vlad replied. Anna frowned. ''That's not the point. You actually reminded me of what happened before, yet I am still not pleased. Just go away from me, Count. You have three brides, why don't you stay with them. I just don't get why you mess with me, when you can go to them. They are glad to be your whores.'', Anna yelled. Vlad looked hurt, but then smiled. ''They are not you. You are innocent, young. You are wild, beautiful, funny, and laid back. I feel like I know you more than others. I have never felt that way with my brides.'', Vlad replied. Anna had his back on him. She was crying inside, begging for him to wipe her sorrows that have happened to her. For some odd reason, she felt that it was right to be with him, and love him,and ake her away when she is older. Hate filled outside of her. She couldn't let her feelings elope. ''Count, I just can't see you anymore. You can't be around me. We can't be around each other period. I will live my life and you live yours. Promise me that you'll leave.'', Anna answered. She turned around to see Vlad gone. She knew he heard. He couldn't hear it. At all. She thought that hopefully she'll never see him again........

* * *

**Three Years later.....**

The village of Vaseria was lovely tonight. All of the villagers dressed up in their best costumes. They all looked terrific. All the townspeople headed to where Valerious Manor stood. It was an outdoor party, in the Valerious's beautiful backyard. The lights were amazing. Bunches of acrobats did their tricks, while the guests twirled with laughter. The noise ceased when Voris stepped up in front of the guests. ''Attention,please! I would like to say welcome to all of you! Welcome to my daughter's 16th. It's a blessing that all of you are here. This is a masquerade,so please don't take off your masks,it's part of the rules!Now, I will like to present my daughter, Anna Valerious!'', Voris announced. The guests caught their attention to the grand stair well inside, and saw an angel. She walked downstairs gracefully, others blinded by this beauty. ''Enjoy!'', Voris exclaimed. The guests danced and danced like if there was no tomorrow. They laughed with joy, and embraced the ''angel'' on the way. Everyone was having fun. Except for the princess. She sat there alone. Her father made her do this 16th masquerade. Her dark chocolate locks reached her chest, in a beautiful gentle, wave. Most of her beauty was covered,however by a golden mask. Only her chocolate eyes caught the most impressment. Alone and bored, Anna hummed a lulluby, struggling to smile. Suddenly, a hand was offered to her, as a handsome voice asked, ''May I have ths dance?'. Anna shook her head. She didn't feel like dancing. ''No thank you.'', Anna replied. The person was still there. Anna started getting annoyed. ''I insist.'', the voice said. Anna felt bad. Perhaps, one dance would do. She wasn't doing anything anyway. ''Sure, why not?'', Anna replied with a chuckle.

She looked up to see a mysterious man. He looked familiar,yet she couldn't find out who. She smiled, being friendly to this mysterious stranger. He gave a smirk, reeling her to him. His raven hair pulled back,nothing somone can easily grasp on, only further they would have to reach their hands... He pulled her hard against his rock solid body. Her breasts were against his muscles,he quite enjoyed this. ''Excuse me, but ummm I actually don't know how to dance.'', Anna said shyly. The man looked at her with a dark smile. ''There is no need to worry, just follow my lead.'', the man said. The man grasped on her waist, which he wished wasn't covered with a navy blue cloth. Her evening dress dazzled the night, making the sky jealous of her beauty. She stared beyond his black mask,into his eyes. she got lost in them. She twirled along with him,coping his patterns, and in no time, she was dancing. They were alone in a quiet meadow. Somewhere, she rememberd seeing him......''I can't stay here...'', Anna whispered in a shudder. ''Shh....Don't worry....it's a beautiful night,don't let anything worry you.'', the man said. He twirled her more than ever, among the shadows. He lifted her in the air, twirling her as much as he could. Anna smiled,and laughed. Their movements were bizzare, yet intreresting to them. They both laughed in enjoyment. Hoping the night wouldn't end. Later, they stopped dancing. Anna looked down in a pond, as the man carved something on a tree. ''Look.'', The man called. Anna turned and saw, ''D & A Forever''. Anna gasped in awe. ''Wow, that's....I can't believe...I think I am in love...soo your name starts with a ''d'', huh?'', Anna rambled to the man. ''Yeah stands for dark.'',he replied. Anna laughed. ''You're funny. Can I at least see your face?'', Anna asked. The man chuckled. ''May I see you first....I need to see if they are right about your beauty, princess.'', the man said. Anna once again felt something familiar about him....his voice.....''Fine...'', Anna replied. The man carefully took her golden mask off. He looked at her in awe. Her beauty engulfed him in whole. His lips watered for hers..._I will have my time to touch that lucious lips of yours_......His voice echoed in her head. Gently, he pulled her chin towards his,and had his lips pressed against hers. Passion stinged through them. Anna remembered this passion...it must be him......she closed her eyes,shutting her unecessary thoughts, focusing on their kiss. His cold lips, heated upon her hot lips, their tounges mingling together. He pulled her closer,as he trailed his fingers up her bosom. He touched her tender breast, feeling the right to moan. Anna moaned without thinking twice. She knew who's these lips were, at this time she didn't care,or was it that she wasn't sure. She let go and whispered,''I love you''. ''Ilove you too'',he whispers continued kissing. Anna carefully grabbed the tip of his mask, and carefully took it off.

The face was the face of Dracula, yet she didn't open her eyes to see. The voice of her father caught her attention. ''ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'', Voris yelled. Anna pulled away to see Dracula standing before her. She gasped. She was enraged that she was kissing the enemy! ''Father, I didn't...this isn't what.....'',Anna stammered. ''Get away from her you bastard!'', Voris shouted. Dracula grinned. ''You should have heard what your daugther said to me.'', Dracula said. Anna frowned. He wouldn't......''RUN!'', Velkan yelled to Anna. Anna immediately ran back to her room. She ran passed worried guests, they would never know what she just did. She slammed the door behind her. ''I thought I had freedom!And now he comes to see me,and takes advantage of me! I hate him!''Anna yelled to herself. _ohh,but you love him.._a voice echoed. Anna knew she did. She was denying it. ''Anna, there is no need to talk to yourself when you have me..'', Vlad said sarcastically. Anna turned to see Vlad at the center of her room...._damn he heard me_... ''Why can't you leave me alone, Count? You promised to never see me again...'', Anna replied. Vlad chuckled. ''PROMISE? I didn't promise anything. I just left, because I was frustrated on how you would deny that you love me.I can never leave you Anna. You are everything to me. Besides.....you said that you loved me...'', the count said smartly. Anna stomped her foot to the ground. The Count laughed at this. He loved how his beloved princess got soo angry. ''Ugghh..you get me soo angry! First of all, I didn't even know it was you. Second, you are too obsessed with me.'', Anna argued. Vlad laughed soo hard, his sides ''could'' have hurt. Anna demanded for an answer. ''But, you fell in love with me....I wasn't pretending to be someone else..I was being me. It's just me in a mask, Anna. And who cares if I am obssesed, at least it's of you.....'', Vlad said. Anna couldn't stand. ''Well, I'll leave you to your 'fits', and whenver I can I'll see you. Don't get too comfortable, dear princess. I will see you when you least expect it.'', Vlad finished. With that, Vlad disappeared. Anna stood alone. Why does she love him soo?


End file.
